


Love Is A Game and I'd Like It If You'd Be My Player 2

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Pavel play a game on the bridge to pass the time in which they ask each other which crew members they find attractive. It leads to a little sexual frustration and release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Game and I'd Like It If You'd Be My Player 2

“Are you attracted to the captain, Hikaru?” Pavel asks in a whisper. It’s a game they play, asking each other if they think other crew members are attractive. It’s all in good fun, it’s never really serious. Something to pass the time on the bridge. It’s like I Spy except without Pavel saying, “I spy with my little eye something that is black,” and Hikaru answering, “It’s space. It’s always space.”

Hikaru’s mouth drops open. “Are you kidding me? Have you seen the guy? He’s like a _perfect human specimen._ It’s like ‘Careless Whisper’ plays every time he walks into a room.” 

“‘Careless Whisper’?” Pavel asks. 

“Never mind,” Hikaru says. “Do you think Riley is attractive?” 

Pavel wrinkles his nose. “No, I don’t think so. Do you?” 

“I could see it, from some angles,” Hikaru replies. “Maybe.” 

“Mr. Chekov,” calls a voice as the door to the bridge slides open. It’s Kirk, striding to his chair, with Pavel’s relief in tow. Hikaru hums ‘Careless Whisper’ softly to himself. “You are relieved. Have a good break.” 

Hikaru hates this, the hour between the end of Pavel’s shift and the end of Hikaru’s. It’s the worst hour of the day. Pavel is the only thing that makes the shift bearable sometimes. Granted, Hikaru loves flying the ship, but it’s not like driving a car or flying a plane. There really isn’t anything to see. Sometimes the Enterprise gets into scrapes and adventures, but most of the time, it’s just _space._

“I will see you in the recreation room in an hour, Hikaru?” Pavel says as he stands from his chair, clasping his hands behind his back the way they taught you and the Academy. Hikaru looks up at him. 

“Yeah,” Hikaru responds. Pavel smiles at him and strides off on long, thin legs. Hikaru sags in his seat. He likes Pavel’s replacement well enough, he’s a good crew member, reliable and quick to learn – but he’s not Pavel. 

He’s not Pavel, all bouncy curls and lanky limbs. He’s not Pavel with his accent and his little jokes and the way he straightens his spine when the captain talks to him. He’s not Pavel bouncing in his seat and teaching Hikaru words of Russian here and there. He’s not Pavel, who Hikaru loves. 

Glumly, Hikaru adjusts a slider in front of him. _Fifty-nine minutes,_ he thinks. 

*** 

Days and days and days drag by, and there are 423 people on board the Enterprise. Hikaru and Pavel have questioned each other about 420 of them. 

“What about Spock, Pavel?” Hikaru asks. It’s near the end of Pavel’s shift, and Spock makes number 421. 

“Maybe, without the ears and with a better haircut,” Pavel says pensively. He glances over to where Spock bends over the scanner. “What do you think?” 

“He can probably hear you with those ears,” Hikaru warns. Pavel gives him a playful shove. 

“Maybe some work on the eyebrows as well,” Hikaru adds, smiling. 

“Mr. Sulu, I fail to see a problem with my eyebrows,” Spock says dryly. He says everything dryly. He is a dry person. Pavel and Hikaru share a look and smother their laughter. 

“In all fairness, Mr. Spock, your ears are one of my favorites of your features,” says Jim, striding onto the bridge. 

“My ears, Captain?” 

“Never mind, Spock.” 

422 crew members on this ship, besides himself, but Pavel had never asked him the one name Hikaru wanted to hear. _Pavel, I want to kiss you so much I can’t stand it. I want to touch every one of your curls and feel your skin on my skin._

“I spy with my little eye,” Pavel whispers. Hikaru kicks him under the controls. 

It’s only minutes until the end of Hikaru and Pavel’s shifts. This week, schedules got shifted a little so that the two of them got done at the same time – a blessing, really. It’ll be back to normal next week, but for now, it’s nice to not have to sit through duty without Pavel. 

“Sulu and Chekov, you’re relieved,” the captain says, not a moment too soon. Their replacements have just come from the turbo lift, ready to take over. 

“Thank you, sir,” Pavel says. He and Hikaru proceed to the turbo lift. 

“Crew quarters,” Hikaru announces, and the lift whirrs downwards. 

“I thought we’d never get out of there,” Pavel says. 

“Me too,” Hikaru replies. Pavel watches the floors zip by, and Hikaru watches Pavel. Pavel is bouncing, always bouncing, up and down on the balls of his feet or tapping his foot or wriggling in his chair. Hikaru thinks it’s fantastic. 

The lift comes to a halt, and the two of them step out into the corridor. The doors to the crew’s quarters line the walls. From here, Hikaru’s and Pavel’s are in opposite directions, so they linger awhile in front of the lift. 

“What game are we going to play now?” Pavel asks. 

“Anything, as long as it’s not I Spy,” Hikaru says wearily. 

Pavel laughs. “I spy with my little eye a helmsman who does not like to lose.” 

“It’s always space, Pavel! I never lose, because it’s always space.” 

“Sometimes it is Uhura’s uniform, or the controls.” 

Hikaru snorts. Silence stretches between them, and Pavel looks off in another direction, while Hikaru looks at his feet. 

“I think… I think I’m going to go take a nap,” Hikaru says, more to break the silence than anything. “A short one I guess. An hour, maybe.” 

“Right,” Pavel says. More silence, although from one of the nearby room comes the faint sound of a voice over a communicator, so faint words can’t be made out. “Well. I will see you on the recreation room in an hour?” 

“Yeah,” Hikaru says. Pavel smiles at him and turns, heading off towards his own quarters. 

Pavel is around a bend in the corridor before Hikaru finally sighs and retreats to his own quarters. His plants are all there, and some of them bend towards him in greeting. These ones receive a stroke on their leaves, and Hikaru gives each plant some water from a small, half-full watering can that sits on the table beside them. 

Hikaru crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed. He rubs his face, knowing he will not sleep like he said he would. He wishes he was brave enough to say something to Pavel about how he felt, somehow. _Pavel, I want to kiss you. Pavel, I can’t stop thinking about you. Pavel, I love you._ He flops backwards onto his bed with a frustrated groan. 

Suddenly, Hikaru can hear the muffled sound of running feet pounding in the corridor. _Odd,_ he thinks, sitting up, until there is a panicked knock at his door. He unlocks it and it slides open. 

“Hikaru,” Pavel asks, panting in the doorway. He looks nervous, his eyes wide and blue and his fists clenching and unclenching. Hikaru feels his heart pounding in his chest. “Do you think – do you think I am attractive?” 

_“Yes,”_ Hikaru breathes, springing up and rushing towards Pavel. He takes Pavel’s face in his hands, and kisses him, deep and sweet and passionate. Hikaru pulls Pavel into his quarters, letting the door slide shut behind them. 

Pavel is skinny in Hikaru’s grasp, despite the fact that Hikaru isn’t very bulky, even by comparison. He makes soft noises against Hikaru’s lips and twines a hand through Hikaru’s hair. Hikaru slides his hands downward, letting one come to rest on the small of Pavel’s back and the other squeezing Pavel’s ass. Pavel gives a little squeak of surprise and pleasure. 

“Pavel,” Hikaru pants, breaking away. Their bodies remain pressed together, and their faces only inches apart. “I – I love you.” 

A smile turns up the corners of Pavel’s mouth. “I love you too, Hikaru.” He grasps at the bottom of Hikaru’s shirt and pulls it off. Hikaru shivers a little at the air on his bare skin, and kisses Pavel again. Pavel tugs at the sleeves of his own shirt, and when he has it halfway off, Hikaru helps and strips it off of him, tossing it to a far-flung corner of the room. 

“Do you want to do this?” Pavel asks as Hikaru kisses his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. 

“What kind of question is that?” 

“I will take that as a yes.” 

“You’d better.” 

Hikaru slips Pavel’s pants and boxers down around Pavel’s legs, letting Pavel’s growing erection spill out. Hikaru feels his own cock growing, and Pavel reaches a hand down and gropes him. Hikaru laughs into Pavel’s mouth, and Pavel laughs back. 

“Condoms?” Pavel asks. 

“Yes,” Hikaru answers. He breaks away from Pavel and moves to his dresser, where he has a small box stashed, just in case. He undoes his pants as he goes, snatches a pair of condoms from the box, and nearly trips over his pants as he strides back to Pavel. 

Hikaru crouches, Pavel’s cock at eye level, and slides one of the condoms on him. Easing to his knees, and with a hand gripped at the base of Pavel’s cock, Hikaru looks up at Pavel. His lips are parted, and he’s blushing, spreading from his cheeks over his chest. Hikaru teases him a little at first, his tongue playing around the head of Pavel’s erection, tasting latex and lube and the hot taste of his own saliva. He wraps his lips around Pavel’s dick, tracing his tongue down the underside. Pavel makes small noises. It makes Hikaru shiver, and he reaches inside his underwear and takes his own cock in hand. 

Soon enough, Pavel’s legs are shaking and he twitches his hips against the sensation of Hikaru’s mouth. He puts a hand on Hikaru’s shoulder, then tugs at his arm a little, saying, _get up, get up._

Hikaru stands, and Pavel kisses him. Hikaru imagines he tastes a little like latex, because that’s what his mouth tastes like now, but Pavel kisses him deep anyway, twining arms around his waist. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Pavel says, lips pink and wet with saliva. 

“God,” Hikaru breathes. He kisses Pavel’s neck, his jaw. 

“Em…” Pavel asks, “Do you have any lube?” 

“Oh,” Hikaru says, “Yeah. Here, let me get it.” Clambering on hands and knees, he drags a sizeable bottle of lube from under the bed. It makes a solid _thunk_ when he sets it on the bedside table. 

Pavel looks at the lube as Hikaru drags himself onto the bed. “Do you think we will have enough?” he laughs. 

“It has to last me _five years in space,_ Pavel,” Hikaru replies. “I can’t just pick some up on every alien planet we visit.” 

Pavel laughs, and moves so that he is straddling Hikaru. He pulls Hikaru’s underwear down over Hikaru’s erection and under his own legs, so that Hikaru can kick the underwear off. Taking the bottle of lube in hand and snatching up the second condom, Pavel looks like some strange incubus, cherubic and wicked all at the same time. He tears the condom package open with his canines, and slides the condom onto Hikaru one-handed. Tossing the empty package aside and opening the bottle of lube, he tips the bottle upside down and squeezes some into his palm. 

“Ready, Hikaru?” he says. 

“Mmm,” Hikaru groans, lips pressed together. “Mm-hmm.” 

The lube is a little cold, and it feels strange, running over the outside of the latex, but the sensation is only momentary – then it’s replaced by warmth and pressure from Pavel’s hand, slicking Hikaru’s erection all over. 

“I want you inside me,” Pavel says. Somehow, it sounds even better than in all Hikaru’s fantasies. 

“Are you – uh, are you sure?” 

“I am not a virgin, you know,” Pavel says, deadpan. Humor twinkles in his eyes. 

“Who’d’ve thunk it,” Hikaru says dryly. Certainly not Hikaru. Pavel had always appeared fantastically virginal, all innocence and angelic charm. Hikaru wonders who he gave his virginity to, then decides it doesn’t matter. Pavel’s hand is on his cock, rubbing the head a little, slipping with the lube. 

“Isn’t it – isn’t the word, ‘thought’?” 

Hikaru has to laugh. “Yeah, yeah it is. Just – never mind.” 

Pavel licks his lips and guides Hikaru inside him, slowly at first, then taking Hikaru’s entire length. 

“Oh,” Hikaru says. It sounds flat and too high, as much an expression of surprise as an expression of pleasure. Pavel bends his spine, leaning down and pressing hot, wet lips to Hikaru’s mouth, pinning Hikaru’s arms to the bed at the bicep. Hikaru lifts his forearms, his hands, to stroke the soft skin of Pavel’s arms. 

_“Da,”_ says Pavel, moving up and down, long, slow strokes, _“da, da, da.”_

Hikaru increases the speed of his thrusts, and soon he’s panting, his hands gripping Pavel’s ass and Pavel’s hands on his chest. Pavel moans in Russian, sounding exotic and sexy, punctuated with mutterings in English. Hikaru would never have guessed he would be as talkative as he was. Through his own heavy breathing, he wonders if he should say something too, in Japanese, maybe, or even English, but he doesn’t know what he would say. He doesn’t think the Japanese would sound quite as good as the Russian. In the end, he lets Pavel do the talking. 

“Hikaru,” Pavel says after a while, body shining with sweat, “Hikaru, I’m coming.” 

Hikaru reaches between them, gripping Pavel’s cock. He lets Pavel take control, riding him and letting Hikaru’s hand do its work. Pavel comes with a whimper, eyes squeezing shut and back arching. Some of his cum leaks from the condom, dripping onto Hikaru’s stomach, just below his navel. “Mmm,” Pavel moans. He leans down, breathing hot on Hikaru’s neck, raising goosebumps on Hikaru’s arms. “Now you.” 

It’s not long before Hikaru finishes, a low, soft groan deep in his throat. Pavel sits back, licking his lips and waiting for Hikaru’s body to go limp. When it does, Pavel lifts himself off of Hikaru, rolling to lay on his back beside Hikaru. 

“That was good,” Hikaru says. His muscles tingle as they relax, and he knows he’ll be sore tomorrow morning – but it’s worth it. 

“It was a long time coming, I think,” Pavel replies. 

“Yeah.” 

“Here,” Pavel says. He tugs the condom off his own cock, then reaches over and does the same with Hikaru’s. He takes them to the bathroom to throw them away, bringing back a damp washcloth to clean themselves up with. 

“What about me, Pavel?” Hikaru asks afterwards, remembering Pavel’s entrance earlier. “Do you think I’m attractive?” 

Pavel laughs into Hikaru’s skin and murmurs, “Absolutely.”


End file.
